Love,Hate,Passion,Lies,Jealousy and the Dark Arts
by Re-writing Destiny
Summary: Calla Karkaroff is transferred to Hogwarts, and spends the summer with the Malfoys.That means trouble.Lucius wants a new recruit for the Dark Arts,Narcissa wants a wife for her son.But what does Draco want?What does Calla want?NEW CHAPTER UP! CHAPTER 5 SO
1. Default Chapter

A 16 year old Draco Malfoy stepped out of the grand mansion he lived in. A few weeks ago, his father had been thrown in Azkaban. A few days ago, the Dementors had once again joined with Lord Voldemort, freeing his father as they went to join him.  
  
Draco had been brought up to worship the Dark Arts, and he was furious when his father had gotten thrown in Azkaban. He was just trying to free the Magical world of the Muggle scum and dangerous half-breeds that had infected their Pure-Blood world.  
  
The weather was warm, and he stood there in the latest designer robes in sapphire blue. Draco ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair that he had decided to let just flop in his piercing blue-grey eyes. This look had gotten him quite a lot of attention from girls in Slytherin. Not that any of them were worth a second glance, all of them were ugly as hell. As for the rest of the houses...Hufflepuff people were stupid. Gryffindors..well, enough said there. Ravenclaw...maybe. Except for that mardy bitch Cho Chang. Ooh poor Diggory. Draco smirked to himself, wishing he could have been there to see Potters face. To smack him in it.  
  
Voldemort would gain all power. He would kill Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy would be there to see it. And he would laugh. He would enjoy it.  
  
"Draco." his mothers voice broke through his thoughts. "Ive just got an owl from your father. He says that theres a rumor of a new girl starting at your school next summer."  
  
"Mother," Draco said, turning around, "New students start every year."  
  
"I know that, Draco. But this girl is coming into your 6th year. Transferred."  
  
Draco raised his perfect eyebrows at his mother, failing to see what she was getting at.  
  
"Lucius thinks that shes some kind of spy for Dumbledore. Its extremely rare for students to get transferred so late on."  
  
Draco sighed. "Mother, she could just be coming to Hogwarts to do her NEWTS. We all know how shoddy other Wizarding Schools are."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "True. However, if she is not one of..." her nostrils flared slightly. "Dumbledores... Then maybe she could be a new recruit."  
  
Draco smiled. "I like the way youre mind works Mother. But what is the girls name?"  
  
That is when the look on his mothers face faltered. "Calla Karkaroff."  
  
Dracos grin faded. "And how, exactly, is she related to this traitor?"  
  
"Calla is his niece. Igors brother, I forget his name, married a friend of mine, Adonia, about a year before the Dark Lord was..." Narcissa frowned. "They had a child. That child is Calla."  
  
"If this..Adonia is a friend of yours, why have I never met her?"  
  
"We grew apart... Of course, Calla is a Pure-Blood. Otherwise I would never have agreed to let her stay with us for the summer." she saw the look on her sons face. "Adonia sent me an owl about an hour before your father did. She thinks that, with the Dark Lord being back, Calla should be somewhere safe." she grinned malicously, "That is why Adonia is sending Calla to Hogwarts. Obviously she couldnt state her reasons why, incase the owl was intercepted, but I know Adonia, so I can guess why she has sent Calla here."  
  
"Either so Calla is protected by Dumbledore" Draco shuddered "Or so that Calla can learn the Dark Arts from one of the best Wizarding families around."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "One of the two. At the moment, Calla is staying at the Leaky Cauldron. You are to go meet her later on today. You are to help her settle in to London."  
  
Draco scowled. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I tell you to." his mother said dangerously. "I get the feeling the two of you will get along fine." she smiled, hoping they would get along great. "Accio photo." Narcissa said, flicking her wand. A photo whizzed into her hand. "Adonia sent this photo so that you will recognise her." She handed it to Draco.  
  
The photo showed a girl, with ice blonde hair, well, the top few layers of it were ice blonde, including her blunt cut fringe, and the underneath was black, and it was around shoulder length. She had dark, piercing sapphire blue eyes. Usually, wizard photos are smiling and waving, however, Calla looked sultry and dangerous and not impressed by the fact that she was having her photo taken.  
  
Draco was impressed. Very impressed. But he wasnt going to show it. He regretfully looked at his mother, looking non-plussed. "Great. She looks like a Gryffindor candidate. Thats all I need."  
  
"Draco Malfoy if you ever say that again there will be trouble! However much I may not like Igor, Adonia and I go way back and you will be nice to Calla. Do you hear me?" Naricssa told her son.  
  
He broke into a smile. "Im sorry Mother. Of course Ill make Calla welcome." And Ill make her feel other things, Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Good." she said, planting a kiss on Dracos forehead. "Now go and meet her. I told Calla youll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
Draco faked a smile and walked back into the house, the great doors being opened magically as he walked upto them. 


	2. Knockturn Alley

Calla sat outside Florence Fortescues wearing a dark blue silk dress. It was short and tight. Shed been in Japan the week before and just loved their style of robe, so she had brought one of each colour. Deciding on the blue one to meet Draco Malfoy had been an easy decision. It made her blue eyes seem...More magical, and her ice-blonde/black hair look even more fantastic.  
  
She spun straw around in her almost empty glass of strawberry milkshake. Sighing, Calla crossed her right leg over left, perfectly manicured toenails gleaming gold to match the trim on her dress. The sapphire ring that her mother, Adonia, had brought her glinted in the sunlight. The heavy gold bracelet just topped off the look. It slipped down her arm as she opened her bag. After rummaging around for a few seconds, she found the mirror and the lipgloss that she was looking for. Flicking open the mirror, Calla slicked on some clear, lemon scented lipgloss and checked her eyes. Her dark, thick lashes accentuated the blueness, and the dark eyeliner made them look bigger. She didnt need a lot of make-up. Quickly smoothing down her hair, she clicked the mirror shut to find Draco Malfoy stood in front of her.  
  
Smiling inwardly, she noted that he was every bit as gorgeous as the photos Narcissa had sent. Ice-blonde hair to match hers fell into his eyes, grey/blue eyes on her dark blue ones. Supressing her joy that she wasnt going to spend the next month with a total loser, she stood up.  
  
"Hi. Calla Karkaroff. But you can call me Calla." she said with a smile, extending her hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said, taking Callas hand and kissing it.  
  
"Arent you charming." Calla said, voice tainted with amusement.  
  
Draco let go of her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you," he said, more than a little icily. And itll be a pleasure to bed you, too, he thought to himself.  
  
Calla smiled. "Oh, the pleasures all mine." Picking her two suitcases up, she thrust them at Crabbe and Goyle, who were stood a few feet behind Draco.  
  
"This is Crabbe, and thats Goyle." Draco said, indicating them. "Well, pick her cases up then! Dont just stand there!" he instructed them. Crabbe and Goyle picked her cases up.  
  
Calla put her bag over shoulder, and Draco admired her long, shapely slightly tanned legs as she turned around to retreive it. Sensing this, Calla 'accidentaly' dropped something. As she bent down to pick it up, so did Draco. He got to it just before she did. Calla flashed a dazzling smile at him, and Draco handed Calla what shed dropped.  
  
"Thanks." she said, taking it from him.  
  
"You have a really great smile." Draco said, and Calla flushed.  
  
"You like smile? You should see my - " but her last words were drowned out my a large bang from across the road.  
  
This pissed Calla off, she wasnt the kind of girl to wait around for something. Saw something she liked, she had to have it. Simple. And she would have Draco, even though he was the most eligible Pure-Blood around. A cruel smile came across Callas lips as she rememberd that most other Pure- Blood girls are total inbreds and are not in the slightest bit nice- looking. But Calla - In her opinion, she was a Goddess.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Calla turned around to see where the bang had come from, and it turned out it was the worst kind of Pure-Blood, in Dracos opinion.  
  
Across the road, Fred and George Weasley were testing out their new product in front of about 20 onlookers. They were saying something that was inaudible.  
  
Draco looked on disgust. "Talk about a freak show." he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Calla didnt.  
  
"Theyre Weasleys, right?" she asked, looking intently at Fred and George.  
  
"As Father would say - Red hair, freckles, disgrace to Wizard kind... Yeah theyre Weasleys."  
  
"Pure-Bloods are - well, Pure-Blood right?"  
  
"Theyre blood-traitors, as Regulus Black would say." Draco said, and he knew hed said something wrong because Calla stiffened up.  
  
"Blood traitors?" she asked, furrowing her neat brow.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, (thats their father)" Draco told Calla, "Works in the Deparment of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, or something like that. They love Mudbloods, and people like Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived..." Calla said, slowly, as if tasting the words.  
  
Draco frowned. "You speak English very well, for someone whos not from England."  
  
Calla turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Actually, I am from England. Well, my mother is. English is my second language. My first language is actually Russian."  
  
"You dont have much of an accent." Crabbe commented.  
  
Both Draco and Calla rolled their eyes, looking away from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Fathers waiting in Knockturn Alley." Draco said, taking Calla by the arm and steering her away from the joke that was Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Calla, however, found them amusing, and knew, from personal experience, not to tar kids with the same brush as their relatives. She caught Freds and eye and flashed him a grin.  
  
They turned right down Knockturn Alley, Calla and Draco walking a little faster than Crabbe and Goyle, because of Draco pulling on Calla and Callas luggage was weighing down Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of Crabbe and Goyle for a few seconds, Calla shoved Dracos hand off her arm.  
  
"Three words : Personal. Body. Space." she said, looking at the red mark on her bare arm.  
  
"Im willing to wager you like it rough." Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Touch me again like that, and you wont get to touch me again." Calla said, slowing down on the last few words. Smirking, she smoothed herself off.  
  
There was a soft pop as Lucius Malfoy apparated.  
  
"You must be Calla," Lucius said, extending his hand.  
  
"And you, sir, Mr Lucius Malfoy." Calla said, charming him, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes a little as she shook his hand.  
  
"Call me Lucius," he said, thinking how great a recruit she would make, and Calla was certainly the best candidate for a girlfriend for Draco.  
  
"Thankyou so much for allowing me to stay with you," Calla said, "In times such as these, us pure-bloods should stick together. Half-breeds and Mudbloods running around...I tell you, it just makes me fell ill."  
  
Lucius chuckled softly. "Its no problem at all, you are most welcome." he flashed Draco a grin. "And, I am inclined to agree with you. Mudbloods and Half-Breeds..." he said, with some disgust in his voice. "Im terribly sorry, but I have an urgent business call. I trust that you know what a Portkey is?"  
  
Calla nodded. "Of course."  
  
Lucius flicked his wand and a book appeared. "This will take you to the estate. The Floo Networks are being watched." he added.  
  
Calla raised an eyebrow. "Really?" then she chuckled. "Im not suprised. Dumbledore and his minions..." shaking her head, frowning, saying it more to herself than anyone. else.  
  
"Calla, I get the feeling that we are going to get along fantastically." Lucius said, smiling.  
  
"So do I." she said, smiling that dazzling smile.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Calla touched the book as Lucius swept down Knockturn Alley. 


	3. Introduction to the Malfoy Estate

Calla, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco landed on their feet. Calla wobbled a little, and Draco put his arm around her to steady her. She smiled at him.  
  
They had been transported to the front gate of the Malfoy estate. And estate it was. Calla had never seen a house with so much land around it. She looked through the gates and saw that the house, well, mansion, was huge. It had trees and neatly cut grass...Lots of space around it...Even the fields and stuff around the walls belonged to the Malfoys. She was in awe and wasnt hiding it very well.  
  
"Wow." she breathed, looking around.  
  
The gates were immense, as were the white walls that expanded from them. Draco walked over to the gate, muttered something, and the gates dissolved. Callas eyes widened and Draco beckoned them to walk with him. As they walked, Calla taking her time in purpose so she could look at all the creatures and different plants that were around, she noted that, although her house was huge, you could fit it easily in Dracos about 5 times. (I gotta marry into this family, she thought).  
  
"Mother says that you can stay in the Guest Wing if you like. Or in my wing of the house."  
  
"You have wings?" Calla asked, looking at the huge mansion that expanded before them.  
  
"Yes. My friends usually stay in my wing of the house. And as I consider you my friend, Id like you to stay with me." he said with a wink.  
  
"Id like that too." Calla said, smiling. "Are there any..Rules I should know about?"  
  
"Nobody goes in my parents wings of the house. Not even me." he told her, with an arched eyebrow. "Thats it really."  
  
"Good. Im glad they dont get offended by the term Mudblood. Or we really would have a problem." she laughed.  
  
"Oh, and you should probably know that sometimes the rooms move."  
  
"Really? Like at Hogwarts?" Calla asked, impressed.  
  
"Its one of many security measures on the house."  
  
"What could you possibly be doing that is so bad?" Calla taunted him.  
  
"Wouldnt you like to know."  
  
"Yep." Calla said, stopping as they came to the doors of the house.  
  
Draco waited for a few seconds before 2 house elves pulled open the great doors.  
  
"Youll have to show me around. I could get lost." Calla stepped inside the great entrance hall that had many staircases and doors leading off from it. "You know...Rooms..Bedrooms..." she said, regaining her cool. All her life, she had been brought up to act icily but politely, never show your emotions, hate Mudbloods and Saint Potter. Calla knew why both sets of parents had agreed for her to stay here. She hadnt been told, but she could guess.  
  
"The doors on the right lead off to the House Elves quaters. Kitchens, etc." Draco said, pointing his hand. "The stairs behind you all go upto my parents quaters. The rest of the house youre free to roam."  
  
"Draco." said Crabbe, "We have to go."  
  
"Well you know where the Floo Powder is dont you?" Draco said, giving him an odd look.  
  
"Thanks for carrying my stuff." Calla said, waving as they stepped into the fireplace.  
  
Draco frowned, pushing his ice-blonde hair from his face. "Where are those goddam house-elves?" he said, obviously annoyed.  
  
Calla looked around.  
  
"Sheer! Glory! GET IN HERE!" Draco shouted, and Calla thought they were odd names for House elves.  
  
Two house elves scuttled in. Glory, the female one, at once rushed over to Calla. "Mistress Calla! What can I do for you! Anything, anything at all! Glory is only happy when serving someone!" and Glory grabbed Callas hand and started swinging it.  
  
Calla looked taken aback, and tried to shake Glory off but the creature wouldnt let go. Draco walked over and grabbed Glory, pulling her away from Calla. "BAD HOUSE ELF! GO PUNISH YOURSELF!"  
  
"No, no, Draco its alright..." Calla began, but Draco was angry and Glory had already ran off crying.  
  
"Im sorry about that, she gets so over-excited..Shes really quite annoying."  
  
Draco turned to Sheer, the male house elf. He cringed, and Calla, despite her upbringing, felt a little...Strange.  
  
"Call my mother to me." he said, moving to stand next to Calla.  
  
"Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa sends her apologises." - Draco rolled his eyes - "Mistress couldnt be here because of a buisness meeting. Mistress says welcome to our house Mistress Calla, and that Mistress Narcissa will be home late tonight, so youre welcome to dine without her. Master Lucius says he will be back in time for Dinner tonight."  
  
"Fine." Draco said, waving his hand to dismiss the house elf. Dammit, he thought. He wanted to tell his mother that, so far, he liked what he saw in Calla. This would please his mother. Draco hadnt liked any of the other girls his mother had in mind for him. Not that his mother had actually said it, but he could just tell. This time, he thought his mother had good taste.  
  
"Wait." Draco said. "Take Callas luggage upto my wing of the house. Put it in the bedroom opposite mine. I hope the room is perfect." he said menacingly.  
  
"Yes Master Draco." Sheer said, and scuttled off into the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like a tour?" Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Sure." Calla said, dropping the oh-so-polite pretense that exhausted her when all she wanted to do was get on that body.  
  
Draco walked over to the right hand corner of the room, and stopped in front of one of the bigger staircases. He made a gesture for Calla to walk up the stairs first, which she did, but not before brushing past Draco, touching his body.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she made sure she put a little wiggle in her step. Draco noticed and could almost see all the way up her dress..He had to gain control of Mr Happy as he walked up the stairs.  
  
They reached the top and Calla was again, impressed. It was like a house inside a house. Stepping through a door, they walked across a runway ( AN : here, it would be a good idea to imagine Ushers house. I just watched it and he has the most amazin house) and Calla saw that they were walking over the most amazing lounge she'd ever seen. Cushions, sofas...Even a hot tub!!  
  
As she reached about halfway, she saw there was some stairs going down to it. To her left was a little more walkway and a door, the same to her left, and the same in front of her.  
  
"Pretty impressive." Calla said, as Draco caught up with her. He put his hands on her waist.  
  
"The room on the right is yours. The one on the left is mine. The bathrooms ahead of you." Draco said, feeling her shudder slightly as he traced his hands up and down her sides, settling them on her waist.  
  
"Im going to go and take a shower." she said, stepping forward and removing his hands from her waist. She was pleased that he liked her in that way, she wasnt sure if he did, but at the same a little annoyed. Mostly pleased. She smiled to herself as she walked across the walkway and through the bathroom door. 


	4. Pansy and Calla

Calla climbed out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white bathrobe around her. Her legs were waxed and perfectly smooth. Body hair. Ew. Shed wax her eyebrows off if she didnt look stupid. Arms, underarms, legs, other places...Smooth. Standing in front of the mirror, she checked her sparkling white teeth for anything that shouldnt be there. Her ice-blonde hair was dried perfectly and quickly by the hairdryer that she had enchanted. The robe was fitted and hung perfectly on her.  
  
Draco is quite cute, she thought to herself as she walked across the hall way and into her room. The house elves had unpacked her clothes and hung them up. In the first wardrobe she went to, she found that theyd hung her silk nightie-slip things up in one side of the wardrobe, and her short pyjamas in the other. Calla was impressed.  
  
She picked out an emerald green silk slip, that came about mid-thigh, and was very sexy, but perfect for lounging about in until dinner. The plush carpets in her bedroom and on the hallways and the stairs felt gorgeous under her barefeet.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, as she walked into the huge living room.  
  
"Over here." he said. Draco was sat on a massive sofa in front of the fire. He was wearing emerald green silk trousers, baggy. He wasnt wearing the top. He never did.  
  
Calla had to supress a giggle as she walked over. The green made him look paler than he was. Mind you, I cant talk, she thought. I dont have a tan at all. Oh well.  
  
"You have a very nice...Place." said Calla, thinking house was an understatement.  
  
Draco turned around and didnt hide his impressed face. "Why thankyou. Im sure youre..Place is very nice, too."  
  
Always one for seizing the moment, Calla sat on the sofa a few feet away from him. "You dont have to be cute and polite with me, Draco Malfoy." she said, and leant forwards, placing one hand between his legs, and resting it on the sofa. The other hand brushed back the hair from his face. "Dont you think?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking.  
  
Dracos eyes flickered over Calla. He was extremely tempted...Got to be better than fucking the same old Slytherin girls. Personally, he was sick of Pansy following him everywhere. Fucked her twice, now she thinks Im a God..Hell, I am a God, I am Draco Malfoy, he thought. Callas hand was now on his chest. Draco usually prided himself on the challenge of getting a girl, but saying that, not many girls were a challenge. Especially the Slytherins. He ruled the Slytherins, owned them and controlled them.  
  
No longer able to control herself, Calla leaned forward and kissed Draco full on the lips.  
  
He was a little taken aback, used to girls throwing themselves at him, but not literally, none of them would dare just kiss him like this. He wasnt complaining tho. Kissing her back, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with his. Draco turned to face her, and leaned against the arm of the sofa, and pulled Calla with him. Calla had her knees either side of Dracos legs, and he ran his hands up the outside of Callas smooth thighs. He felt the silk of her slip and shuddered. This was the best kiss hed had in a long time.  
  
And it was ruined.  
  
There was a wooshing sound and Draco shoved Calla off him and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow." she said as she hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Draco laughed a little. He started to stand up, then stopped when he saw who had disrupted them. "Pansy." he sneered.  
  
"Youre supposed to stand up to greet a guest." Pansy said, then looked, confused, from Draco and Calla.  
  
"Thing is, youre not a guest. Now piss off." said Draco.  
  
Calla pushed herself up onto her elbows, still laying on her stomach on the floor. Pushing her hair from her flushed face, Calla muttered something that only Draco heard and he laughed.  
  
"And who is THIS?" Pansy asked, pointing at Calla.  
  
Standing up, Draco stepped over Calla and slapped Pansys hand. "Dont point."  
  
"Who is she?" asked Pansy, on the verge of tears. But she also couldnt stop staring at Dracos muscles chest.  
  
Calla was now stood up, and although she despised the girl who was stood in front of her, she had to remember her manners. Smoothing off her hair, she stood at the side of Draco.  
  
Pansy hated the girl already. She was beautiful, and stood next to Draco, they reminded Pansy of Dracos parents. But brains always won over beauty. Not that Im clever or anything...Pansy thought.  
  
"This is Calla Karkaroff. Calla is out guest for the summer, so I suggest you be nice to her." Draco said.  
  
Calla extended her hand. "Nice to meet you - " she started, then realised she didnt know the girls name.  
  
Pansy let out a laugh. "Youve got a Karkaroff? Im sure your father will be thrilled about that. A relative of a traitor in the house."  
  
Calla felt her cheeks redden with anger.  
  
"Actually, it was Fathers idea." said Draco, and saw the shock on Pansys face. "Calla, this is Pansy Parkinson, shes in Slytherin House. Seems to think she can wander in here whenever she wants..." he added.  
  
"All your other friends do!" Pansy burst out. Eyeing Calla, Pansy stepped back a little.  
  
"Calla is a pure-blood Pansy...Do you really think Id have any scummy Mudbloods under my roof?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course not. Dracy, I was thinking maybe we could go out. Wed have fun. And you know what your mother was saying. She doesnt want you and your whores - " Pansy started.  
  
Draco let out a derisive laugh. "Fun? Us? I dont think so. And whores? Pansy, you sleep with anything that moves. Id never marry into your family."  
  
"Oh but youll marry into hers!" Pansy said shrilly.  
  
"Excuse me? Who said anything about getting MARRIED?" Calla said, stepping and getting in Pansys face. "You got a problem with my family?" she asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Dracy tell her!" Pansy simpered.  
  
He laughed. "Pansy just leave."  
  
"Dracy!"  
  
"Dont call me that." Draco said angrily.  
  
Calla stepped back and turned around, wrapping her arms around Dracos neck. Kissing him deeply, she was pleased to see that Pansy was angry. She could see her reflection in the mirror. "Im going to go...Let you talk to your friend." she said, stepping away from Draco. "By the way..you have some fucked up friends"  
  
And without bidding Pansy goodbye, Calla walked off and up the stairs.  
  
Draco was furious. Calla had left and it was Pansys fault.  
  
Seeing the anger in Dracos face, Pansy backed off a few more steps as he came towards her. "Get out."  
  
"Dracy.."  
  
Draco lost control and slapped Pansy. "GET OUT!" he shouted.  
  
"Im telling my father."  
  
"Go ahead." Draco said, arms folded.  
  
Hand on her face where he had slapped her, she stepped back into the fire and disappeared. 


	5. Dinner part 1

Calla was furious. That scummy little Pansy bitch. Pansy by name, Pansy by nature. Would she be a problem to Callas cause? Calla wasnt sure which she wanted - if she caused trouble, she could just..Kill the little girl, but if she didnt, well, Calla could flaunt Draco in Pansys face.  
  
She flung open the doors to her room, and her clothes for the evenings meal had been laid out for her by a house-elf.  
  
Walking over to them, Calla pulled her slip off. The carpet felt warm underneath her barefeet, and Calla realised that she was walking around naked in someone elses house...  
  
Quickly, she grabbed the dress her mother had sent over for her. It was a pure red. Pure blood. Calla knew the symoblism. She wasnt too sure if she liked the colour - it wasnt a bright red, which Calla would have picked, more of a russet red. It had thin straps, and was extremely tight fitting. Looking down, Calla saw a cleavage that she never knew she had! The bottom half was cut in a diaganol line, from her left thigh, to her right knee. The shoes matched the dress, and had little diamonds placed across the straps.  
  
"Calla!" her mothers voice sounded through the room, making Calla jump.  
  
"Mother!" she said, walking over to the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Im just checking up on you." said Adonia. "Now, lets have a look at you."  
  
"Ive barely begun to get dressed, Mother."  
  
However, Calla stood in front of the fireplace, did a little twirl.  
  
"I dont like the dress," said Adonia, "Even though I picked it out. The red doesnt look...Quite right."  
  
Calla grabbed her wand. "What colour would you like it, then?"  
  
"Hm...Try black." said Adonia, a blonde eyebrow raised. Then she smiled. "Do the shoes, too. Black looks so much better on you honey."  
  
"Then why did you buy red?" asked Calla, frowning.  
  
"I thought you might have..developed something about you by now that could carry off such a daring colour."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Calla walked over to the bed, where a diamond necklace had been set out. She clipped it on. "Are you going to criticise my hair now?"  
  
"No darling, when you wear your hair down, it draws attention away from your ears." Adonia commented, "So, how goes it with Draco?"  
  
Calla had gotten used to her mothers comments. Apparently, being more beautiful than her wasnt allowed. "Well, it was going great, until some Pansy bitch showed up."  
  
"Last name Parkinson?" asked Adonia, scowling a little.  
  
"I dont know. She was simpering all over Draco, but he soon...Put her in her place.", Calla said, a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
"He struck her?" Calla nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ DRACOS ROOM ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco fumed, he stormed up his stairs and slammed the great doors behind him. Pansy, would have to be put in her place. And he meant more than just a slap...Maybe a good curse. He'd been so close to getting laid, but no, that bitch had to show up.  
  
Kicking the house-elf that was still in his room out of the door, Draco turned to see his father has just Apparated.  
  
"That girl of yours needs to be controlled." said Lucius smoothly.  
  
"If you mean Pansy, shes not my girl. Never was." Draco said, walking over to the wardrobe that held his formal occasion robes.  
  
"Still, she needs to be controlled. Dinner will be in 5 minutes, so hurry up." Lucius said, Disapparating.  
  
In a rage, Draco flung his Pensieve across the room, not suprised that it didnt shatter. His father had brought it him before he started Hogwarts, the things that Draco knew and saw would get him expelled from Hogwarts in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 7PM, THE DINING ROOM~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calla nervously waited in the hallway for Draco. Her long blonde hair had been straightened again, and Draco, as he watched her from the side, noted that she never gave of the air of "dumb blonde."  
  
"Good evening," said Draco, slipping his arm around Callas waist, kissing her bare shoulder. He knew how to behave in private and in public to get a woman to sleep with him. A little bit of extra attention was all it needed...  
  
"Excuse me?" said Calla, shrugging herself away from Draco. "Id appreciate it if you would not do that."  
  
Dracos cool grey eyes faltered for a second.  
  
"Id prefer it if you did this..." said Calla, and she pushed Draco against the wall, locking her soft lips against his, her hands wandering across the top of his trousers.  
  
(Wow, shes really something, he thought.)  
  
He went to wrap his arms around her waist, but she quickly grabbed his hands and slammed them against the wall, and after a few seconds, she stepped away.  
  
"Fiesty arent we?" said Draco, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Calla gave him one of her half-smiles,and looked right into his eyes.  
  
"That look just makes me want to kiss you again," Draco said, he was finding it really hard to control himself.  
  
"Not fiesty," said Calla, "Just horny as fuck and not getting any."  
  
Draco laughed, and held his hand out for Calla to take.  
  
Calla took it, entwining their fingers. "And it helps that Im really, really attracted to your money, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And I, really really attracted to yours." he said, letting Calla walk down the stairs in front of him, so he could get a good view of her. "And this body of yours..." he grabbed her ass, and moved his hands up to her waist, stopping her from walking.  
  
Callas breath caught in her throat as he brushed her hair away from her neck and slowly started kissing it. "Okay, stop that..."  
  
"You dont mean that..." Draco said, sliding his hands around to the front of her legs, sliding them under her dress.  
  
"Okay, I dont, but....Just..dont." Calla, regretfully, grabbed Dracos hands and pulled them away from her, let the go and walked ahead without waiting for him.  
  
Draco stared after her. How could she just...Wind him up like that, twice in one day, and just leave him ! Now he was angry. Bitch. 


	6. Goodnight, Sweet Girl

A houself was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to greet Calla. She was feeling extremely pleased with herself, having lured Draco in already...This was going to be much easier than she thought. As the house elf chattered away at her side, Calla was overwhelmed by the beauty of the house. Statues, paintings, exquisite carpets and furnishings...It was incredible. The dining room was in the centre of the house, with a huge mahogany table in the centre, with chairs backed with red velvet. Food was already arriving at the table, and Calla started to feel a little more nervous than she had anticipated. Floating red and black candles lit the room, making the most of its decadence. Draco followed closely behind her. He was the easy one...Lucius was the one that frightened her. His power and ruthlessness was well known throughout the wizarding world. Of course, nobody would help England in its fight against Voldemort... Until he got to them too. Calla smirked to herself as she thought of how shocked Dumbledore would be when he realised that Voldemort will win...How she desperately wanted to be there to see that.

Lucius Apparated into the room. "Good evening, Calla." He smiled at her, and gestured for her to sit on the left of him.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy," replied Calla, returning the smile and sitting down.

"Draco..." said Lucius, as Draco sat down opposite Calla. "May I say, you look beautiful tonight," he said, turning to Calla.

"Thankyou, Mr Malfoy" said Calla, the smile on her face making her jaw ache. "You have exquisite taste in furnishings, your house really is amazing."

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it yet, please, feel free..." Lucius gestured to the banquet laid before them. He was pleased with the girl so far. Narcissa was determined make Draco marry her, but Lucius...He had other plans. Calla had great potential... But so did every pure-blood. It just depended on what path they chose... And he knew her mother was keen for her to join their army...

Draco could not stop staring at Calla. He wanted this dinner to end so he could take her upstairs and finish off the job. She was so busy flicking her hair and flirting with his father, it made him feel ill. Girls were usually so nervous around him, stuttering and blushing, frightened of him...But not her.

Calla was on her third glass of wine already, her face was starting to get a little flushed. It was going straight to her head. "This is strong stuff, Mr Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius...", grinning, he topped up Callas glass.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude, Lucius, but I really need...To get to bed." Calla stood up, steadying herself on the heavy table. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she was drunk.

"Certainly...Narcissa will be joining us for breakfast in the morning. Draco, see that our young guest gets to bed alright. Goodnight, to both of you." Lucius stood up swiftly and winked at his son, before sweeping out of the room.

Calla put her hand on her head as she walked away from the table.

"You are making a fool of yourself, Calla Karkaroff," hissed Draco, as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Oh get off me Draco," Calla said, pushing his hand off her.

"I'm glad to see you and father get along so well. He doesn't let just anyone call him Lucius, you know."

"Well he and my mother go way back, Draco," Calla continued to tell him as she walked unsteadily up the stairs. "So I'm not suprised that he welcomed me with open arms."

Two house-elves were waiting at the doors to Draco's wing. They pushed them open as Calla and Draco walked through. As soon as they closed them, Draco had Calla in a passionate embrace.

"Are you quite done?" asked Calla, pushing him away. "You're mauling my face." She continued to walk down the hallway to her room.

Draco pushed her against the wall, hands on the top of her arms. "You know you want me, Calla, no girl can resist me."

Raising an eyebrow, Calla whispered to him. "The simpering girls at your school might fall for the 'Draco Malfoy' act, but I certainly do not. Now let go of me."

Narrowing his eyes, Draco asked "Then what was all that about earlier?"

Calla laughed. "Fun, Draco. Just a little bit of harmless flirting between two people. Did you seriously think I would sleep with you?", she laughed. "You are more pathetic than I imagined!"

As Draco tightened his grip on Calla's arm, she stopped laughing. "Ouch. Get off me," she struggled to break free.

Draco let go, and smiled. "Goodnight, sweet girl."


End file.
